GA meets CCS
by Catrina7077
Summary: The Gakuen Alice crew meet the Cardcaptor Sakura crew in a small time traveling incident.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY

"HOTARU!" Mikan squealed as she leaped into Hotaru's lab with a silly smile on her face, "why didn't you come for class today? It was so lonely without you!" Mikan said practically still floating.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Kyaa! Why?" Mikan groaned, rubbing her head.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate," Hotaru said, not even turning her head to look at Mikan.

"AND YOU HAD TIME TO SHOOT ME?" Mikan exclaimed burning up.

"It's automatic."

"Grrrr...Hota-"

"DONE!"

"Ehhh?"

Hotaru pushed her goggles up her forehead. "I'm finally finished!"

Mikan peeked over her shoulder. "Oooooh! What is it? I wanna see!" Mikan squealed, reaching over Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru swiftly turned and Mikan fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Stop! It's still highly unstable!" Hotaru exclaimed, glaring at her. "Why do you think I'm wearing gloves? Don't be a baka, Mikan"

"Humph...well, what is it?" Mikan asked, recovering quickly.

"A time travelling device."

"Cool! Let's go back in time! I wanna see Edo (ancient Tokyo)! I knew you would one day make something as amazing as this!" Mikan exclaimed, knowing better than to doubt Hotaru's alice.

"How do you use it?"

"Touch the device, enter your time and push down the lever."

"I wanna try!"

"WAIT! NO!" Hotaru cried, jumping away from Mikan. She tripped over a random piece of junk that was lying on the lab floor and she let go of the device.

Mikan was not going to let all of Hotaru's hard work to go to waste. She must save it! Especially since it was partly her fault for making Hotaru trip. She made a mad dash for the device and tried to catch it before it hit the floor.

Suddenly Natsume and Ruka appeared.

"Oi, Polka Dots, Girly-sensei wants to see you in the class" Natsume said.

"I'M BUSY!" Mikan answered back. Not looking where she was going, Mikan slipped on some oil and fell on top of Hotaru who was standing at the back of her.

"Kyaa! Sorry!" Mikan exclaimed. The device landed on top of her head as she said that. She fell on top of Hotaru (AGAIN!) unconscious. Hotaru who had removed her gloves earlier caught the device and held it with her bare hands. Mikan's hand hit the lever and a bright light appeared, gluing the girls to it and they started to fade away.

"SAKURA!" Ruka yelled and trying to save her and Hotaru.

"What's going on?" Mikan groaned reviving "huh?" She looked her body which was slowly becoming translucent.

Ruka was pulled to the light and ended up being stuck to the device as well.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS UNSTABLE!" Hotaru screamed at Mikan.

Natsume facepalmed. "Aho," he grumbled and jumped into the light to save them. The four were sucked into the device and the last thing they saw was Hotaru grabbing something...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN! THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY OTHERS. I DO NOT PROOFREAD THEM BEFORE PUBLISHING.**

Colours swarmed their bodies. What has Mikan/ Polka gotten us into? Hotaru and Natsume thought.

They landed on hard asphalt, unconscious.

"Mmmmgh, where am I?" Mikan groaned, the first to wake up . The air was cool and the sun was shining. "Are we still in Gakuen Alice?" she asked, head pounding.

"This is all your fault," Natsume grumbled, his face and arm bruised from the fall.

Ruka and Hotaru were still on the floor unconscious.

"Ehhhh? Where are we?" Mikan shrieked, finally noticing her surroundings. They were lying by a wall in a housing estate.

"How did we get here?" Hotaru moaned. Her head was hurting and she was really mad at Mikan.

"IMAI! YOUR ALICE IS WAY TO USEFUL!" Ruka exclaimed "WE'RE BACK IN TIME AWAY FROM TOKYO, OUTSIDE GAKUEN ALICE!"

"OUTSIDE Gakuen Alice? How is that possible?" Mikan yelled.

"Hmmm...I remember someone telling me that the barrier around the school will be loosened for a few seconds. They wouldn't tell the exact time in fear of escapees so I guess we have perfect timing," Hotaru explained.

"That explains the mob of middle and high schoolers I saw surrounding the wall this morning," Ruka said.

People had started to surround them like they were animals in a zoo.

"I've never seen them around before!"

"Who are they?"

"Look at their uniforms, what school do they go to?"

"Where did they come from?"

Mikan was starting to feel embarrassed. The crowd around them was growing bigger and bigger. They were just kids! Not aliens! Unless you think Alices are aliens but their not!

"Oi," Natsume said

"What?" The crowd answered.

"Why bother paying attention to us when a bush behind all of you is burning, watch out, the fire may spread to the houses."

The crowd turned back and freaked out while the four sat there staring at the lit bush.

"Natsume, should you really be using your Alice like this? We don't want any of them to find out. Imagine being shipped off to the academy in whatever year this is," Ruka whispered.

Natsume shrugged. He didn't care a bit.

"Let's go, I don't want to be bothered anymore than I need to," Natsume said. He stood up and ran off before the neighbourhood could go back to gawking at them.

Natsume knew exactly how long the type of fire he released on that bush would burn. He had exactly 5 minutes to get out of here together with the rest.

END OF CHAPTER 2

SORRY FOR THE EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN THIS. ALSO THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY ISN'T AS GOOD AS THE LAST ONE. THAT'S MY OPINION. PLS R&R TO SAY WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA **

What happened next did not go as planned. Hotaru stopped because she wanted to pick up a coin that was lying on the floor while Ruka's rabbit leaped from his arms and hopped away causing him to chase it. Mikan and Natsume continued to run oblivious to these things.

"Ne, Natsume," Mikan called

"Hn?"

"Where's Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan?"

Natsume stopped at this were they?

"I'm going to find them!" Mikan yelled, running off.

"Stop! Aho!" Natsume yelled, chasing after her but Mikan already disappeared.

Natsume ran to the direction he predicted she would go. She was a rather predictable person after all... He ran around the block but couldn't find her. Instead, he ended up bumping into someone else.

"Watch it, or I'll burn you!" He said coldly "grrr... at least say sorry!" The other boy answered. Natsume looked up. A boy around his age sat in front of him frowned. If you looked properly, you could actually see sparks between them.

Mikan ran down the road, gasping for breath. "HOTARU! RUKA! HOTARU!" This went on for around ten minutes before she fell down on the ground, panting. She felt something looming over her. A huge shadow. She looked up and saw...a giant penguin.

"KYAAAA!"

"Hoeeeee!"

There was a girl standing at the other side of the penguin looking a bit shocked. Mikan recovered from her "marathon" and saw that the giant penguin was nothing more than a slide.

"Sorry! I do that a lot!" Mikan said trying to calm down the other girl.

The other girl smiled, slowly.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Sakura Mikan"

Wow, she's cute! Mikan and Sakura thought at the same time looking at each other.

"I've never seen you around before! Where are you from?" Sakura asked.

Mikan froze. What was she going to say? Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan from a magical school where everyone has an amazing power that help the country and stuff? No way.

"Uhm..uhm..Tokyo!"

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Shugoi! Why did you come here to our tiny little town of Tomoede?"

"Visiting..uhrm..friends!" Yeah, that would work, Mikan thought, smiling brightly to cover up her lie.

"Oh sorry, was that personal?" Sakura asked, who was not listening to her earlier.

Now she tells me that I didn't have to lie, Mikan thought rolling her eyes. "Oh well, bye! Maybe I'll see you again, Kinomoto-san," Mikan said and ran off to find Hotaru and Ruka.

Meanwhile in another neighbourhood, Ruka was still chasing his rabbit which apparently was still freaking out from the time traveling. Ruka desperately spread his animal pheromones to the rabbit but ended up with half the neighbourhood's pets instead.

"What are you doing?"

Ruka looked behind him. A boy with black hair and glasses stood behind him watching him curiously.

Oh no, what did I get myself into? Ruka asked himself, watching the long line of animals follow him. He quickly grabbed his rabbit and ran off.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was on a bench...eating...(Apparently there was enough money lying around the place to buy food.)

I wonder when Mikan will find me, she thought, she always does, even from all the way from the countryside to Tokyo.

A girl with long, black hair and blue eyes (A.N sorry if I got the eye colour wrong) and a video camera sat down next to her.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Mmmm..." Hotaru mumbled emotionlessly

"Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji! I'm looking for my friend, Sakura. Have you seen her? She has sparkly green eyes, short brown hair and is really kawaiiiiiiii!"

Hotaru stared at her as if she was crazy.

"No, haven't seen anyone like that," Hotaru said moving to the edge of the bench away from where Tomoyo was "glowing."

Hotaru gulped down her very last bit of food (A.N yeah...I don't know what they eat so that's how I refer to it) and ran off.

"Well, bye," Hotaru said and ran off leaving Tomoyo, who did not answer back, on the bench daydreaming about the next design of dress she was going to make.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Sooo...What did you think? This is much longer than any of my previous chapters (even if it does not look so) so you better appreciate it! Just Kidding! Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: HI-HI! I STILL DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! How unfortunate T_T**

Back in Gakuen Alice, it was a new day and everybody had realised Mikan and the gang were missing. Especially Sumire...

"Wahhhh! Where's Natsume and Ruka-kun?" Sumire cried.

"Where's Mikan and Hotaru-chan?" Anna, Nonoko and Yuu discussed between themselves.

"Last time I saw the group was in Hotaru-chan's lab," Nonoko said

"Can you and Umenomiya-san check after school? I have a meeting with some teachers later," Yuu said.

"Sure, anything for Mikan-chan," Nonoko answered, smiling nervously.

At the last bell of the day, Nonoko and Anna quickly rushed off to Hotaru's lab. They ran into the room and both tripped over a strange gadget lying on the floor.

"What's this?" Anna said, tossing the device (which is obviously the time machine) up and down.

"Dunno," Nonoko answered.

"I wonder what this lever is for..."

A bright light forced Nonoko to turn around.

"ANNA?"

Back in Tomoede, Mikan was still trying to look for her friends.

She could see a small shape which resembled Hotaru in the distance. Could it be? Mikan thought running faster.

"Hotaru?"

The person turned. It was her!

"HOTARU! HOTARU! HOTARU! IT'S REALLY YOU! OHMIGOSH! YAYAYYAYS!"

Hotaru pulled out her baka gun, ready to fire but all of a sudden Ruka (who appeared out of nowhere) bumped into Hotaru making her lose balance, "BAKA!" the gun shot. The "bullet" shot Sakura who was inconveniently walking down the road at that very moment. It hit her in the head causing here to fall and hit her head (again) on a nearby wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Kinomoto-san!" Mikan exclaimed, running to her with incredible speed to help her.

"Sorry," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"It's OK," Sakura said smiling as cutely as she could to distract her from the throbbing in her head.

If I could take lots a pictures of this girl, I can make lots of money, Hotaru thought greedily with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" someone squealed nearby.

HOEEEE its Tomoyo-chan! I don't want to try on new outfits now! Need to run! Sakura thought, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"Sakura-san, may I call you Mikan-chan?" Sakura asked

"Sure, if you let me call you Sakura-chan,"

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN" the voice was coming closer.

Need to run think fast, ahh I got it! Sakura thought.

"Why don't I show you around town Mikan-chan and um...friends," Sakura exclaimed while showing her an innocent smile.

So they left to see the town.

"Oh! Hold on a minute, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san, my name is Ruka Nogi."

"Hotaru Imai"

All of a sudden, the four heard yelling.

"What did you call me?" somebody shouted.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me, you jerk" another voice came from the same area.

"Lets go see what's going on," Sakura said.

They four followed the voices to around a corner. The first one to see was Sakura.

"Syaoran!" She gasped

Mikan peeked over Sakura's shoulder.

"Natsume!" Mikan and Ruka said at the same time.

"Natsume-kun, stop!" Mikan exclaimed while pulling Hotaru along.

"Let go of me, baka," Hotaru said trying to shake Mikan off her.

"Sakura-san! Wait!" Ruka called.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

Ruka groaned. This is going to be confusing, he thought.

"The other Sakura! Sakura Mikan!" He yelled while chasing after Mikan who already was shaking Natsume's arm for him to stop fighting. They couldn't risk an explosion now.

Mean while... "Syaoran-kun stop!" Sakura yelled but Syaoran didn't hear her. Sakura noticed him drawing his sword. (A.N Where does he keep that thing?)

"Mikan! I'm going to the bathroom! Stay here!" Sakura called.

"Is now really the time?" Mikan cried but Sakura wasn't listening. She had no intentions of using the toilet anyway.

"Time card!" Sakura commanded behind some bushes.

Natsume immediately noticed something and grabbed one of Mikan's pigtails.

"Nullify," he said.

"Nullify what?" Mikan argued.

"I don't know! Just do it!" Natsume yelled and all of a sudden a bright light appeared from the bushes, almost blinding them.

They opened their eyes only to see everything as normal except for a few huge changes.

"I can't move" Mikan whispered

"Me neither," Ruka whispered.

"Look the birds stop moving even the water is frozen in mid air," Hotaru said covering Mikan's mouth. She knew Mikan wouldn't be able to keep quiet in a situation like this.

"Shut up, I hear someone coming," growled Natsume.

"Syaoron-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards him. She commenced whacking him on the head with her staff.

"Owww!" Syaoran grumbled, turning to see Sakura with her fist clenched and her face red.

"THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" He yelled at her.

"It was supposed to!" Sakura said.

"You didn't have to hit that hard!"

"What do you want me to do then? Get Kero-chan to bite you like the last time?"

Syaoran frowned. For a "stuffed toy" Kero bites hard.

"You should go apologise to him," scolded Sakura.

Syaoran wanted to argue but he knew he wouldn't win so he turned around and said to her "Fine," clearly upset "but I won't do it properly."

"That's good enough for me, I think" Sakura said, grinning.

All of a sudden, as she was about to call off time, she fell down.

"Sakura, you should not use so much magic power! You'll get sick and then I can't imagine what Tomoyo would do to me!" Syaoran shuddered at the thought of one of Tomoyo's "anybody who hurts my best friend WILL pay" projects.

"It's fine, I don't use Time that often anyway." Sakura said while she released time but she didn't realise that Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were watching her while she used her magic and that they had powers of their own too.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**What do you think? I had a bit more ideas for this one. A lot more words than the previous ones. Around 200 words more. Don't forget to review! It inspires me to write more. Best of luck- Catrina7077 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Hi I-**

**Natsume: She doesn't own anything in Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura, now get on with the story**

***Kicks him back into the story***

**Catrina: Yep, I don't, now...presenting...CHAPTER 5!**

News spreads around Gakuen Alice fast and today was no exception. By now, half the school including every member of the staff knew about the "escape" and Jinno-sensei was especially not happy.

"THAT USELESS ONE-STAR! WHAT HAS SHE GOTTEN OUR BEST STUDENTS INTO NOW?" Jinno-sensei yelled, lightning bolts flying around.

"Jinno-sensei, calm down," Narumi-sensei said calmly, still smiling.

"HOW CAN I?" Jinno-sensei yelled at him.

Every teacher backed away in fear of the "Jinno-sensei LIGHTNING PUNISHMENT STRIKE!" **(A.N Sorry, hyper when I wrote that random part)**

"Why don't you use the computer to track their student IDs like the last time the students ran off?" Fukutan (the substitute teacher) asked.

Jinno sat down on a chair and pulled himself to the computer. "I know that. You interrupted me before I could."

All the teachers sweatdropped and went back to whatever they were doing.

Fukutan leaned over Jinno-sensei to see the information.

Suddenly, they turned pale as they stared at the computer screen.

"Fukutan? Jinno-sensei? Oi!" Narumi said waving his arms at the back of them to snap them out of it.

"I found their student IDs," Jinno-sensei said.

"And...?"

"They are not in Tokyo. THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS YEAR!"

All of a sudden, all the teachers exploded (not literally)

"WHAT? THEY HAVE A PROJECT DUE!"

"GRRRR! SAKURA-SAN HAS MISSED 5 ASSIGNMENTS ALREADY!"

and so on...

All of a sudden, Narumi slumped to the floor and looked up to the ceiling and...

"Yuka-senpai! I'm sorry! Please don't haunt me for losing Mikan-chan!"

His human pheromones spread around the room.

All the teachers bent on the floor and yelled, "Yukihara-sensei! Please forgive our actions!"

Tono, Tsubasa and Misaki, who was going to check whether Noda-sensei was back so they could report the disappearance of Mikan Sakura from The Special Abilities class walked into the teachers lounge and saw all the teachers begging for mercy.

"Tono, Tsubasa, Misaki! Help us pray to help Mikan-chan's parents rest in peace!" Narumi said.

The three teens sweat dropped and backed out of the room slowly.

"Um...we'll come back later! Thanks!" Tono yelled and ran off followed by Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Yeesh! Aren't teachers supposed to be able to control their Alices?" Misaki whispered when they got back to the class.

**IN TOMOEDE**

"Shhhhh, lets not tell her we saw that," Hotaru whispered to the rest.

"What's wrong? Why are you all so pale?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing! Nandemunai (Nevermind)!" Mikan said and quickly turned away.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well that was obvious," Natsume muttered, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Sakura," somebody said in low, haunting voice.

Everyone turned and saw nothing.

"Sakura"

"Hoeeeee"

Syaoran held his sword out **(A.N For gosh sakes! Where DOES he keep that thing?)**

"Sakura"

"Kyaaaa!" Mikan cried, cowering behind Hotaru.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hoeeeee!" Sakura cried as someone shoved a video camera in her face.

"SURPRISE! Where were you? I wanted to show you my new camcorder! Isn't it nice?" Tomoyo exclaimed, twirling around with a brand new, shiny, white camcorder.

Everyone grinned nervously, shaking.

"Nice!" Sakura answered, sweat dropping.

"By the way, where are you staying?" Sakura asked, turning around to face them.

"Um..." Mikan started.

"We..." Ruka mumbled

"Are orphans from Tokyo who have escaped from the harsh life!" Mikan said.

Natsume pulled her by her hair.

"Ba-ka," He whispered into her ear, burning the ends of her hair.

"Kyaa!" Mikan yelled, jumping away.

Sakura smiled nervously.

"OK! How 'bout you guys stay with us?" Sakura asked.

She actually believed it? Everyone thought, in shock.

Obviously Sakura didn't but she's learnt not to ask...

"Haiiiiit (OK)! Sakura and Hotaru can stay in my house while the boys stay in Syaoran-kun's house," Sakura said.

Natsume and Syaoran stiffened for a few seconds, then turned to each other and yelled, "HIM?"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"N-N-Nothing it's just him!" Syaoran stuttered, glaring at Natsume.

"What's wrong with ME? It's you who's the problem!"

The boys "death glared" at each other.

"But I can't have boys in my house! Plus you practically live by yourself with just Wei (his guardian)," Sakura protested.

"NO WAY!"

"Are you disobeying Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, staring evilly at him

Syaoran gulped.

"So?"

"OK! OK! OK!" Syaoran grumbled throwing his sword on the ground.

Things were't faring so well for Anna and Nonoko either back in Gakuen Alice.

"HELP!" Anna yelled, her body glued to the device's light.

"Anna! What did you do?" Nonoko cried, trying to grab Anna's hand but she ended up stuck to the light just like Anna.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Anna sobbed.

"Why can't our Alices be more useful in these kinds of situations," Nonoko grumbled.

Suddenly the light grew brighter and they disappeared.

"Naaaniiiiii (Whatttttt)?" Anna and Nonoko shrieked as they fell down the "colour hole" **(A.N I have no idea what to call it)**.

"I can't believe I have to let YOU into my house," Syaoran grumbled at Natsume.

"It wasn't my idea."

Ruka sighed. He didn't want to get into some useless fight with somebody he hardly knew.

I wonder what the girls are doing right now, he thought.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled.

"Kaijou (monster), it's your turn to cook today, dad's working late," Touya said, not even looking at her.

"Onii-chan (older brother), you're a devil, you didn't even say hi" Sakura said, "accidentally" stepping on his foot while walking past, into the kitchen.

"Huh? Who are these people?" Touya asked, trying not to think about his throbbing foot **(Warning: Never just wear slippers when insulting Sakura Kinomoto).**

"Oh, right! This is Mikan Sakura and her best friend Hotaru Imai. They're from Tokyo and I've invited them to stay over for a while. Mikan-chan, Imai-san, this is my older brother Touya," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan said.

"Yeah, hi," Hotaru mumbled, looking away.

"OK! What should I make today? Mikan, Imai, just hang around the living room while I prepare dinner," Sakura said.

"I'll help!" Mikan offered, "I loved to cook back in um...my school in Tokyo,"

"Really? Thanks!"

"I don't really like cooking," Hotaru said

Or helping out, she thought, walking out of the room.

Outside, Touya was sitting on the couch, eating some biscuits.

"Where's the bathroom?" Hotaru asked.

"Upstairs, to the left," he answered.

"Thanks."

She walked upstairs and looked around. Which door is it? What kind of lousy directions were those? Hotaru thought, opening and closing every door on the left hand side. She opened one that did not look very promising but she really did not care and that turned out to be a really huge mistake. For Sakura.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Sorry I had to leave it in a cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm really busy nowadays. **

**-Catrina7077**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: As usual I don't own Gakuen Alice OR Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**BTW Thank you to my editor, Rina-chan**

**A.N I will refer to Sakura Kinomoto as Sakura and Mikan Sakura as Mikan so please don't get confused. Oh and, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Helps me out of my writer's block.**

"SAKURA..." Oh no...

Hotaru stared at the yellow furry animal thing that was flying in front of her.

"I'm nothing. Just an illusion," Kero said, trying to do whatever he could to make the situation better but it was clearly not working.

"What are you?" Hotaru said, poking Kero in the stomach.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kero grumbled.

Hotaru pulled her hand away and Kero relaxed a bit but then realised Hotaru was staring at him harder right now.

I wonder whether Kinomoto-san would let me perform an experiment on it, she thought.

"Imai-san," Sakura sang "food's ready!"

How does she do that? Hotaru thought, it's only been 3 minutes! What is she going to feed us?

**Sakura POV**

Maybe I shouldn't have used time again. It does take up all my energy but I can't help it! I just can't keep guest waiting. It's not polite...

**Normal POV**

"Wow! You're really fast in food preparation!" Mikan exclaimed "All I did was go and set the table!"

Sakura smiled shyly.

"Thanks. That's one of my talents."

"The other one's to be annoying," Touya yelled from the living room.

"I HEARD THAT, ONII-CHAN!" Sakura said. "Excuse me," Sakura said to Mikan.

She hid behind the couch (the one Touya is sitting on) and called on silent card.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Mikan asked, looking across the dinner table where Touya was frowning and being very, very quiet.

"He doesn't talk when he eats."

"Ahhhh."

"By the way, where's Imai-san?" Sakura asked "I thought she was in the living room with onii-chan,"

"Huh? Why didn't I notice she was around earlier? HOTARU-CHAN! HOTARU! WHERE ARE YOU? I FOUND MONEY ON THE FLOOR!"

Mikan sighed.

"I'm going to look for her," Mikan said, walking away.

"Wait. Lets look around the house first."

"OK"

Sakura ran up to her room followed by Mikan.

"Oh there you are Imai-san! HOEEEEEEEEEE! KERO-CHAN?"

"Kero?" Hotaru asked, frowning.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sakura said, quickly grabbing Kero.

"Get ready," Sakura whispered to Kero.

"Get ready? Whaaaaa-"

Sakura chucked him out of the window, closed it and smiled as innocently as someone who just threw something out of the window possibly could.

Mikan and Hotaru sweat dropped and backed out of he room slowly.

"What-was-that?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"I think it was some kind of stuffed animal that came to life. Like Bear."

"Oh"

All of a sudden, something strange happened.

"OW!"

Anna and Nonoko fell on top of something soft.

"Where are we?" Anna mumbled, looking around.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"Hmmm?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!" Sakura yelled at Anna.

"Anna-chan? Owwww, who's on top of me?" Mikan groaned.

Nonoko's eyes widened and she hopped off Mikan immediately.

"Mikan-chan! Thank god you're safe!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Anna quickly got off Sakura and bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised.

"It's OK," Sakura said, rubbing her back.

Over in Syaoran's house, everybody was starving and no one was getting along.

"I'm hungry! What now?" Natsume complained.

"I don't know!" Syaoran argued. Why did Wei have to go out and buy groceries now, Syaoran thought.

Suddenly, the two boys heard a loud slam.

"Natsume?"

"Hmph, I finally got away from him. Maybe I'll just get polka to give me some food. I'll get some for Ruka too."

Natsume walked up the street around the neighbourhood.

Where was it again? He thought

All of a sudden, a random yellow object came spinning towards him. It hit him in the face hard, causing Natsume to burn it from shock.

"What the-"

"Owwww..."

Natsume stared at it.

I wonder if this is edible, WAIT! What am I thinking? It's a useless stuffed toy! Natsume thought, kicking it to the other side of the road.

"Gahhhhh! Not again!" Kero cried, swiftly missing a truck as he was thrown across the road.

In Sakura's house, Anna and Nonoko told Mikan and Hotaru what happened, from the bright light from the device to now, sitting on the roof with pyjamas they borrowed from Sakura.

All of a sudden, Nonoko was interrupted by a loud "Hoeeeee!" from inside the room. The four immediately jumped off the roof and rushed inside, where Tomoyo had invaded the house and had started filming again.

Mikan giggled. She wondered how it would be like to have a friend like Tomoyo. Nah, Hotaru was the best friend anyone could wish for!

Mikan started hugging Hotaru subconsciously and the annoyed Hotaru took out her baka gun and started shooting Mikan with it **(A.N The return of the baka gun! I haven't used it for a few chapters) **

"Kyaaa! Hotaru..." Mikan cried.

Sakura stared at Mikan curled up on the floor.

Is that what she used against me by accident the other day? How did I survive? Sakura thought, shuddering.

She looked down at Anna and Nonoko who were poking Mikan, testing whether she was dead or just unconscious.

Nonoko and Anna turned to the strange girl holding the camera.

"Um...was that my fault?"

"In a way," Nonoko said.

"Sorry! By the way, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to meet you, we're Anna and Nonoko, friends of Mikan and Imai-san," Anna said.

"Why are you in Sakura's house anyway? It's way too small to hold all of you. Come over to my house. We can a sleepover!"

"Great idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tomoyo's house is a mansion, she's really rich," Sakura whispered into Mikan's ear.

"Cool!"

The 5 girls packed up and headed over to Tomoyo's house.

"This is amazing!" Anna,Mikan and Nonoko exclaimed in sync as they walked through the gate to Tomoyo's house.

Hotaru's eyes just got bigger but her facial expression didn't change much apart from that but everyone knew what she was thinking; "I wish I was as rich as this girl.."

The Gakuen Alice gang slept in one of Tomoyo's guest rooms (which was about the size of the entire top floor of Sakura's house) while Sakura slept in Tomoyo's room.

That midnight, Nonoko snuck downstairs. She made sure every one was asleep first. She didn't want to arouse suspicion.

She grabbed the nearest glass jar to her as a replacement to her test tube** (A.N Remember, Nonoko has a chemistry alice) **She then started searching the drawers for anything that can be used.

"Nonoko-chan?"

Nonoko had a miniature heart attack before turning around to see a sleepy Anna.

"Anna-chan! What are you doing down here this late?"

"Getting some water, you?"

"Same"

"Then what's with the glass jar and all that stuff?"

Nonoko sighed. She can't lie. It wasn't her style.

"I'm trying to make to make a potion to get home."

Anna's eyes widened.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

"I hope so," Nonoko answered, filling the glass jar with some water.

"Me too. I'm no chemistry expert but I'm going to help. All of us need to get back to Gakuen Alice."

**Sorry for the lame chapter. Feeling the lack of humor in my life. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **

**CATRINA: HEY SYAORAN TELL THE DISCLAIMER**

**SYAORAN: NO! I'M BUSY!**

**CATRINA: OH TOMOYO-CHAN**

**SYAORAN: OK, OK! Catrina7077 does not own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura in any way cause if she did, she'd be rich.**

**CATRINA: THANKS!**

**SYAORAN: SHUT UP!**

"This."

"Now that."

"Hait!" Anna said.

It was 2 a.m. and Anna was helping Nonoko with her potion to help them get back to Gakuen Alice but it wasn't going well. In any way.

"Anna, turn down the heat, wait, wait, hey! Watch out! Kyaa! There's a fire! Don't burn the house down! Anna! Quickly! Heat lower!" Nonoko yelled, backing away.

"Why meeeee?" Anna wailed.

Mikan sat up quickly, like as if she got electrocuted. She heard noises downstairs, like screaming and the banging of pots.

Ghost? She thought.

A chill went down her spine. She had a flashback of the haunted mansion back in Gakuen Alice during her first Alice festival.

She hid under her blanket.

"Ghost aren't real, ghost aren't real," she whispered repeatedly.

Suddenly, there was a clanking sound and a loud wail.

Mikan freaked out and fainted. **(A.N Wow, she is scared that easily?)**

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" Anna shrieked, hopping on one foot while biting her lip.

"Sorry!" Nonoko exclaimed. She picked up the metal pot that fell on top of Anna's foot. "You OK?"

"NO!"

"SORRY!"

It went on like this until the next morning.

Mikan had found the two on the floor. Anna holding an ice packet and Nonoko clutching a jar of what looked like water. Normal water, not sparkling or with ice or anything. Mikan had woken up early from nightmares torturing her all night.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OK?" Mikan yelled, hyper as usual.

Nonoko rubbed her eyes and woke up Anna. She then told Mikan about the potion and how it may get them back.

Mikan listened, wide eyed. When they were done, she stood up with a serious look on her face.

She then suddenly burst out with a smile and jumped around like she was posessed (by a rabbit), "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GET HOTARU AND TEST IT OUT!" Mikan exclaimed.

Anna and Nonoko slowly recovered from the sudden "happy explosion" and nodded **(A.N Wow, not much emotion after being "attacked" by enthusiasm) **

Mikan grabbed Hotaru, who was still wearing Sakura's pyjamas and pulled her out of the house. They were followed by Anna and Nonoko who were surprised at Mikan's superspeed.

They ran down the street to somewhere secluded when all of a sudden, somebody jumped down in front of them. Mikan couldn't see who the person was and when he grabbed her arm so her quick reflexes reacted and she punched him in the face.

"HEY!" The person yelled.

Mikan felt a slight burning sensation on her arm where the person grabbed her. She looked up and saw Natsume, his hair, covering his eyes, looking ready to murder her.

"Ooops, my bad," Mikan said, blushing.

"Oops ain't going to cut it, Polka," Natsume grumbled rubbing the bruise Mikan had left on him.

"Hmph, well SOR-ry. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I've been here since last night thanks to that guy," Natsume answered, rolling his eyes.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Since you're such a baka, I'll tell you what happened."

***FLASHBACK***

Natsume continued walking after the near death of Keroberos.

Ruka, who was worried about his best friend, ran after Natsume.

"Come with me!" Ruka yelled at Syaoran.

"Why?"

"Because if I get lost, I blame this on you,"

"So?"

"And tell that Daidouji girl that you disobeyed Kinomoto-san," Ruka added.

"WHAT? THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" Syaoran grumbled but ended up tagging along with Ruka.

Syaoran walked at the back of Ruka, slouching to show his displeasure when a flying object hit him on the head.

"Wha-?"

He picked up a dizzy Kero.

"The stuffed toy? What are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked, poking him in the stomach.

"Listen here, kid, hide me or I'll tell Tomoyo-chan to show THAT video," Kero said.

"WHAT IS IT? BLACKMAIL ME DAY?" He yelled, a little too loudly.

"What?" Ruka asked, turning around.

"Nothing," Syaoran muttered, stuffing Kero into his pocket.

"Hey! This pocket's too small!" Kero gasped, wriggling out.

"That's what you get," Syaoran muttered, stuffing him back into his pocket.

"Oh! A sweet!"

"Shut up you stupid stuffed animal and don't eat that!"

"Too late..."

Syaoran sighed. WORST-DAY-EVER.

Ruka, who was in front of him, could hear everything and right now, he was thinking that Syaoran was absolutely mad.

Natsume tried his luck trying to find his way to Sakura's house but no luck. He was not used to this neighbouhood. It was near midnight and it was getting really cold. He lit a fire on a pile of sticks and sat near it.

Danggit, I should have just stayed there and starved, he thought.

BAKA!

***FLASHBACK OVER* (A.N It was over before the word "baka")**

The bored Hotaru tried to hit Natsume in the head with her baka gun. It was the first time anyone has ever dodged it but it then turned around at hit Natsume on the head. **(A.N Yeah, the characters are going to get a concussion) **

"It kept hitting others so I updated it with a body heat sensor," Hotaru explained.

Everyone except Natsume "ooohed" at the baka gun (2).

Natsume rolled his eyes. What did he do to end up this way? He thought.

"We're going to test out one of Nonoko-chan's potions," Mikan said "she said that this could take us all back to Gakuen Alice."

"Whatever."

"Wait! We have to find Ruka-pyon first!" Mikan exclaimed. She wouldn't know what to do if they accidentally left him here. She also didn't want to know what Natsume would do to her.

Mikan ran off with the others close at the back. If they got separated again, it would be a disaster.

...

"Morning every-"

Sakura stood at the doorway to the guest bedroom where Mikan and the others were sleeping in, staring at the empty beds.

"Tomoyo-chan! Everyone's missing!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo rubbed her sleeping eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Did you look in the wrong room?"

"No! I didn't!" Sakura wailed "We have to look for them!"

...

"I can't believe we searched all night for that idiot," Syaoran grumbled.

"He's not an idiot!" Ruka said.

Neither one was in a good mood that morning.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU, sorry?" Syaoran yelled into Sakura's face.

"Syaoran, the girls are missing from Tomoyo's house. You need to help me find them!" Sakura wailed.

Syaoran was about to decline but he noticed Tomoyo giving him a do it or die look.

"Grrrrr, fine and here's your stuffed animal back."

He dropped Kero into Sakura's hands and went to get his coat and to drag Ruka out.

"Kero! I forgot about you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"YOU WHAT?" Kero shrieked.

"Sorry..."

"This shows how unimportant people think I am," Kero grumbled.

"Here."

Tomoyo gave Kero candy she found in her pocket.

"But who cares! Thanks!" He grabbed the sweet and nibbled on it.

Once Syaoran came out, she ordered them to search by foot.

Running to the back of the house, Sakura made sure no one was looking before she called the Fly card.

"This should make everything a lot easier," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

They got onto her key** (A.N This is before the Sakura card arc) **and rode away.

...

"I GIVE UP!" Syaoran yelled. "Wait here," he instructed and ran to the nearest dark spot he could find. He pulled out his lasen board and used it to look for the rest and luckily it could.

"OK, follow me," Syaoran said as he pulled Ruka towards Sakura's house.

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked.

"To find him and the rest." Syaoran answered.

"How do you know where he is?"

"Magic."

Ruka stiffened for a few seconds. He couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. Especially after what he saw yesterday **(A.N Chapter 4)**

...

"I don't feel so well," Sakura groaned. The key shook a bit and Tomoyo was starting to panic. For two things. Sakura's safety and the fact that they were around 200 feet in the sky.

"Land now, Sakura," Tomoyo advised.

"I know," Sakura mumbled and fainted.

The two started to free fall from the extreme height.

"HELP!" Tomoyo cried, holding on to Sakura, hoping she wouldn't fall of the key which pretty much useless anyway.

The air pressure was incredible and Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She passed as well and there was no telling what was going to happen to them. With both useless and falling fast.

...

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Sakura-san? Natsume! and...how did you guys get here?" He asked, pointing at Anna and Nonoko.

"Looks like I'm done," Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. He cursed himself for not using the lasen board earlier.

Mikan dragged Ruka behind the house.

I'm beginning to feel like a rag doll, he thought.

She filled him in on everything and Natsume told him what happened that night.

"It's good that you're all safe, but what about Nonoko's potion?"

"She created something that may take us back to Gakuen Alice," Mikan said.

"That's great!"

...

Kero was panicking in Sakura's pocket.

He had just woken up from a nap and realised he was seconds away from dying.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at the sky.

"Huh? HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She struggled to pick up the fly card from her pocket and summoned it, two seconds before she hit the floor. Two seconds aren't long. It takes more that two seconds to read this entire paragraph. As you can see, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero were very very very (x3) lucky to have survived.

Tomoyo had finally came to and she grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura! Land! Ehh?"

Sakura was frozen. She was gripping the key so tightly, she was shaking.

"Hoeeeeeeeeee," Sakura screamed in a strangled voice.

Tomoyo started shaking the catatonic Sakura.

"Hello? Hello? Sakura-chan?"

She followed Sakura's gaze and saw...the six from Gakuen Alice staring at them and Syaoran looking like he was going to faint.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko said.

"This-this is not what it looks like!" Sakura sobbed.

"I-I..."

To her surprise, Mikan smiled.

"Eh?"

"Lets start over again, I'm Sakura Mikan with the Alice of Nullification."

"Alice?" Sakura's brow creased with confusion

"Alice of Invention" Hotaru said, pulling out her Baka gun.

"Alice of cooking"

"Chemistry Alice," Nonoko said, holding out "their way back"

"Animal Pheromone" Ruka said, patting his bunny.

Natsume just burnt the ends Mikan's hair since she was standing right next to him and to show his Alice.

"Kyaaaa!"

"What's an Alice?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you have one? You can use magic right?" Anna said.

"No, I'm a cardcaptor. I capture cards." Sakura said showing them windy and holding up fly.

"What's a cardcaptor?"

"A Cardcaptor is someone who captures these Clow cards. They have magic in them like Fly here. Syaoran is also one but Kero chose me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, who's Kero?" Mikan asked.

"HI! I'm Keroberos, guardian of the Clow Cards!" Kero said, flying around.

"He's the worst guardian ever," Syaoran added.

Kero bit him and the Syaoran waved his arm around, trying to get him off.

"An Alice is a power you're born with like Natsume's fire alice. My nullification alice can block other alices from being used but I'm still horrible in using it as you can see, the burnt ends of my pigtails," Mikan said, staring at Natsume when she said the last part.

"Sugoi (Cool)!" Sakura exclaimed "I want to see,"

BAKA!

Everyone stared at Hotaru.

"She wanted to see."

"Don't be mean," Mikan said and helped Sakura up.

"It's OK," she said wincing when she touched her head.

Tomoyo contemplated whether she should still like Hotaru.

"Well, we have to get back to our school, Gakuen Alice for us Alices, Nonoko has a potion that she claims can get us back."

"I heard of Gakuen Alice! It's supposed to be a school for geniuses!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's what I thought in the beginning," Mikan said.

"Time to go!" Nonoko said.

"Bye!" Sakura said.

"Bye!" Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Mikan yelled as Nonoko uncapped the potion.

Mist swirled around them and...

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Well, the cats out of the bag and I'm almost done with the story. Maybe one more chapter? Thank you everyone who favourited, alerted and reviewed my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer and message for readers:**

**Catrina: Mikan! Say the disclaimer**

**Mikan: Me? Really? YAYYAYAYYAYAY!**

**Catrina: Nevermind. Sakura-chan!**

**Mikan: Humph. I'll say on the next chapter right?**

**Catrina: Sorry, this is the last chapter.**

**Mikan: WHAT?**

**Sakura: Catrina7077 does not own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura. Oh! Yukito-saaaan!**

**Catrina:Um...oh well. Enjoy!**

Mikan opened her eyes and looked up to the blue sky above her. Was she back?

She sat up and cheered.

"Mikan-chan, you're still here," a familar voice said.

Sakura loomed over the shocked Mikan.

"I'm-still-here?"

The others woke up.

"Oh no! The ingredients I put in! It was to make a sleep potion!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru yelled.

Natsume just clenched his fist and tried his best not to burn down the entire neighborhood while Hotaru restrained her gun.

"How could I be so careless," Nonoko sobbed.

"I guess there is only one hope," Mikan said.

"What?"

"Learn to like and live here."

Everybody stared at her** (A.N Anime Style!)**

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Mikan exclaimed but no one laughed.

Hotaru took out her baka gun, no baka cannon and shot her.

"OW! Was the baka cannon really necessary?" Mikan cried.

"Yes, yes it was," Hotaru said , emotionlessly.

Mikan pouted and turned away.

"That's what I get for trying to lighten up the mood?" She complained.

"Sakura-san..." Ruka said, helplessly.

"You're no help," Hotaru said to him.

"At least I'm trying!"

"Hotaru-chan, do you think if we can find the time machine, it can take us back?" Nonoko asked.

"It can only be used for going back into time and it's probably still in school."

"Um...I grabbed it before I ended up here so it was brought here with me," Anna said quietly.

"Really?" Everybody chorused.

"Lets go look!" Mikan said, rushing off.

"But it only can go back in time," Hotaru protested.

"Never know until you try! I won't give up!"

"It's true..." Anna said.

"And my bird friends know exactly where it is!" Ruka announced.

"We'll come too," Sakura said, "can't let any of you get lost again!"

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Mikan said.

Ruka followed the birds he was talking to.

He was so engrossed in running, he ran into a tree.

"Ow!"

"Are you OK, Ruka-pyon?"

"Yeah, wait, did Imai-san always have that camera there, OI!"

The birds got freaked out and flew away.

"Matte! (Wait)" He cried and sank on the ground.

The pissed off Ruka chased after Hotaru around the neighborhood.

He lunged at the camera and at his last effort to get it, he almost did but ended up falling flat on his face on the ground. But, it wasn't the jump, it was the fact a shiny, metallic object was lying on the ground in front of them.

"Isn't that the time travel machine?" Nonoko asked, catching up to them.

"Time travel machine? Ohmigosh! Hotaru! You found it!" Mikan exclaimed, jumping on her best friend.

"Get off me, baka."

"I was the one who tripped over it," Ruka complained but nobody gave him the slightest bit of attention.

"So...What do we do?" Anna asked, panting, she was never a very sporty person.

"Um," Hotaru turned the device upside down.

"I don't know..."

"WHAT?" Everyone chorused.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" somebody said.

Everyone looked up to see Tomoyo standing next to Sakura who was holding a bored Syaoran.

"Really? GO DAIDOUJI-SAN!" Mikan cheered together with Anna and Nonoko.

The other three just stared at them and sweat dropped.

"I can't believe Imai-san can't figure it out, it is her invention," Ruka whispered to Natsume unaware about the fact Hotaru could hear him.

"I don't care who figures it out, I just want to get back," Hotaru said and sat back, watching Tomoyo.

**An hour later...**

"Would this work?"

Tomoyo held up a messed up device. Some wires were sticking out and it was making some strange beeping noise.

The group face palmed in sync.

"I don't think that would work, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"Mmmm, I don't know what else to do," Tomoyo groaned.

Sakura took the device away from her.

"Maybe if I did-"

The bleeping from the device grew louder and the Gakuen Alice gang stepped closer to check what was going on.

"It's going to explode!" Syaoran exclaimed, backing away.

"Oooh! I want to get a good shot of Sakura's first fix!" Tomoyo said, holding out her camera and moving further back so she could get a good shot.

"I can't believe I haven't film Sakura-chan in so long!"

"By so long, you mean around 12 hours?" Syaoran muttered, rolling his eyes at Tomoyo's strange obsession.

The device started to glow brightly.

"HOEEEE!"

"Sakura-chan! Get back!" Mikan yelled.

The device and the group left with a small poof.

...

"Are-are we back?" Mikan groaned, opening her eyes.

An oil can lay centimeters away from her face. They were in Hotaru's lab.

"WE'RE BACK!" They celebrated.

"Um...um..."

At the sound of that, all turned back.

They all gasped.

"No..."

"It can't be!"

"It's S-S-S"

"SAKURA KINOMOTO?"

Sakura got up from the floor.

"Why am I here?" She asked, still groggy from the time traveling.

The group stared at her, slack jawed. They had no idea what to say.

Reality caught up with Sakura quick as she remembered what had happened a couple of minutes before.

"I didn't, no..." Mikan could see the fear and shock from what had happened in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Are we going to be having a new student now?" Nonoko asked in a worried but joking tone.

"Won't be too bad for her, she can use magic," Natsume said, arms crossed.

"Maybe if she's lucky, she can get back," Anna said.

"If I'm lucky?"

Sakura sank down on the chair nearest to her.

"Are you going to give up?"

"Eh?"

Sakura looked at Mikan's cheerful face and felt the slightest bit relieved.

"We made it back so it's definite, you will get back too!"

Sakura smiled.

"Yes!"

Hotaru held up the messed up gadget.

"But thanks to your best friend, it may take a while for me to fix"

Sakura jumped at the sight of the mangled object.

"I think I might know how to fix it to its original state though," Sakura said "I was watching how Tomoyo was doing it"

"It still may take a while"

"No it wont"

"The key that holds the power of the stars, Reveal your true form to me, I, Sakura, commands thee under convert, Release!"

The group watched in awe as Sakura used "Dash" to fix the device in 5 minutes.

"Done!" The exhausted Sakura said, falling to the floor.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Don't worry! I'm fine!"

Sakura pushed the lever on the device and the light instantly wrapped itself around her.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Sakura cried, waving madly.

"Bye!" The group chorused.

Sakura vanished, taking the device with her, back to Tomoede.

...

"That was exciting!" Mikan exclaimed, walking into the teacher's lounge to see Narumi-sensei **(A.N Chapter 1)**

The six eyed the teachers, who still begging for forgiveness** (A.N Chapter 5)**

"Uh...Pardon the intrusion!" Mikan yelled and ran to class followed by the rest.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Oh wow! I can't believe I completed this story already! This end chapter was kind of boring :-( I wanted a really awesome ending for this but I had a writers' block. Lack of reviews? J.K! I also realised I have missed out a character I planned to put in here. Nevermind...**

**BTW, I have one more surprise in this story so don't forget to check back in a while **

**Thank you to my editor, Rina-chan and my reviewers:**

**gafxggs (wow your name's hard to remember)**

**Lychees**

**Lilliee-chan **

**3Ga3**

**CN21SONSDBLUEFX (Same person as my first reviewer? Thanks anyway)**

**Akita Alu**


	9. Extra chapter!

**Message body**

Hi! This isn't a real chapter in the story. Just some lame alternate endings I wanted to put in.

**Chapter 1**

"HOTARU!" Mikan squealed as she leaped into Hotaru's lab with a silly smile on her face, "why didn't you come for class today? It was so lonely without you!" Mikan said practically still floating.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Kyaa! Why?" Mikan groaned, rubbing her head.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate," Hotaru said, not even turning her head to look at Mikan.

"OK, bye, sorry for the intrusion!"

Mikan returned to her room without another word.

**Chapter 2**

They landed on hard asphalt, unconscious.

"Mmmmgh, where am I?" Mikan groaned, the first to wake up. The air was cool and the sun was shining.

"Are we still in Gakuen Alice?" she asked, head pounding.

"Duh, baka, inventing time travel in this century is impossible" Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, where are we, then?"

"We're outside the school on the road."

"Oh, hey wait, WATCH OUT FOR THAT LIMO, HOTARU!"

**Chapter 3 **

What happened next did not go as planned. Hotaru stopped because she wanted to pick up a coin that was lying on the floor while Ruka's rabbit leaped from his arms and hopped away causing him to chase it. Mikan and Natsume continued to run oblivious to these things.

The clumsy Mikan then fell on her face.

"Hey! Wait a moment! Aren't we still in Gakuen Alice? Why are we running?" Mikan asked.

"No! This is a different alternate ending for a different chapter!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I see, where's Hotaru?"

"She got seperated, gosh Polka! Read! It's 4 paragraphs up!"

**Chapter 4**

Back in Gakuen Alice, it was a new day and everybody had realised Mikan and the gang were missing. Especially Sumire...

"Wahhhh! Where's Natsume and Ruka-kun?" Sumire cried.

"They're outside," Mind reader-kun said.

"NATSUME-KUN! RUKA-KUN!"

"Dang it! Run faster, baka," Natsume said to Mikan.

**Chapter 5**

News spreads around Gakuen Alice fast and today was no exception. By now, half the school including every member of the staff knew about the "great escape" and Jinno-sensei was especially not happy.

"THAT USELESS ONE-STAR! WHAT HAS SHE GOTTEN OUR BEST STUDENTS INTO NOW?" Jinno-sensei yelled, lightning bolts flying around.

"Jinno-sensei, calm down," Narumi-sensei said calmly, still smiling.

"HOW CAN I?" Jinno-sensei yelled at him.

"With Jasmine tea! It's great for stress relief!"

"Really? Maybe I'll try it..."

**Chapter 6**

"SAKURA..." Oh no...

Hotaru stared at the yellow furry animal thing that was flying in front of her.

"What's up? Got any candy, stranger?" Kero asked.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and shot Kero.

"That's what I do when someone wants to take my candy."

**Chapter 7**

"This."

"Now that."

"Hait!" Anna said.

It was 2 a.m. and Anna was helping Nonoko with her potion to help them get back to Gakuen Alice but it wasn't going well. In any way.

"Anna, turn down the heat, wait, wait, hey! Watch out! Kyaa! There's a fire! Don't burn the house down! Anna! Quickly! Heat lower!" Nonoko yelled, backing away.

Anna burnt the house down but luckily nobody got hurt thanks to Sakura's rain card.

**Chapter 8**

"Oh no! The ingredients I put in! It was to make a love potion!" Nonoko exclaimed.

The group instantly went nuts.

"Hi," Syaoran said to Mikan, head down, blushing.

"Kya! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!"

**So, what do you think of this stupid, real last, sadistic chapter? It was really fun to write this, ha ha. Bye! **


End file.
